Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by Ihna
Summary: Il l'aimait, comme jamais il n'avais aimé. Et il allait enfin le lui dire. Souvenirs souvenirs ... OS/ YAOI


_Enfin. Aujourd'hui enfin il allait lui avouer ses sentiments._

_Le jeune homme sortit une cigarette de sa poche intérieur pour l'allumer d'un mouvement vif de la main. La tige de tabac rougit dans le lueur sombre du soir et une bouffée de fumée virevolte délicatement dans l'air. Elle s'étire longuement avant de disparaître et se confondre avec l'air frais ambiant étirant un sourire au fumeur. Tout se finit un jour. Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans ses poches après avoir ébouriffé ses courts cheveux rouges avec habitude. Il marchait lentement dans les rues désertes de la ville presque endormie malgré l'heure. Le danger était partout et personne n'osait sortir à partir d'une certaine heure, et il n'y était pas pour rien. D'ailleurs, la personne qu'il allait voir non plus. C'était lui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu, un roi. Le troisième roi et pas le plus faible._

_Il tira sur sa cigarette, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait mis tellement de temps pour oser s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon. Et pas à cause du fait que ce soit un homme, enfin pas que. C'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur de glace, ironique n'est ce pas ? Lui qui maîtrisait à la perfection le feu et tous ses dérivés. Et ce jeune homme l'avait complètement changé. Depuis qu'il se connaissait il avait su que quelque chose de différent s'opérait dans sa poitrine quand cet excité problématique se trouvait à proximité. Ses sentiments avaient alors évolués, lentement mais surement. Commençant par de l'énervement, de l'incompréhension pour ce garçon qui le suivait sans cesse en l'appelant « mon roi », puis de l'intérêt alors qu'il se rendait compte de la différence flagrante entre lui et ses « disciples », de la joie alors qu'il se trouvait avec lui et enfin de l'amour. Depuis toujours en fait, il fallait seulement qu'il le comprenne, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Mais il l'avait beaucoup aidé, riant dans la réalité et peuplant ses rêves de bonheur._

_Ses journées étaient rythmé par les humeurs de son allié le plus proche. Cédant à ses envies, le laissant l'enlacer quand celui-ci le désirait, le laissant le regarder sans gêne. Alors que lui-même le faisant presque sans s'en rendre compte quand il était avec ses amis, quand il essayait de faire les mêmes choses qu'eux. Mais il ne savait pas se battre, il était juste là pour consolider le groupe. Mikoto s'était alors demandé pourquoi il le gardait, lui qui ne servait à rien, lui qui ne faisait que les réunir, lui qui faisait rire l'assemblé, lui qui s'intéressait à tout ce qui portait sur la photographie et la réalisation. Il leur avait dit qu'il leur ferait une vidéos d'eux un jour. Un sourire se peint sur son visage, si seulement il savait, Tatara. Que ses yeux étaient sans cesse braqués sur lui, que ton corps était un aimant pour ses pupilles dorées__**,**__ que même si il l'avait voulu, tout les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ne partiraient jamais de la mémoire du Roi. Alors il avait comprit mais avait gardé ça pour lui, refoulant ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête indécise._

_Mais un jour Tatara l'avait embrassé. Cela l'avait beaucoup surpris et même si il en était abasourdis, il n'avait pas réagit. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait alors ris, comme d'habitude, de son rire frais et contagieux. Englobant Mikoto dans une boule de joie, le laissant partager son bonheur et son plaisir de vivre avec lui. Sa joie de vivre et ses plaisirs quotidiens, ses peurs comme ses joies, ses peines comme ses plaisirs. Le roi rouge, décrit par la majorité des gens comme quelqu'un de froid, hautain, puant, arrogant et cruel avait sourit. Un petit sourire, plutôt un frémissements de lèvres d'ailleurs. Mais c'était une victoire conséquente que le garçon en face de lui prit pour ce que c'était, une émotion, en élargissant son sourire tandis que celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaisse ne réponde_ _à son baiser. C'était la première fois pour les deux jeunes hommes et ça avait été doux, léger, tranquille. Leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlés, mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs peurs, les brisant ensemble alors que la bouche du plus jeune caressait avec délicatesse la sienne. C'était lui qui avait réduit cet proximité, les posant abruptement sur celles qu'ils avait depuis longtemps envie de gouter sans jamais se l'avouer. La peur de dépendre de quelqu'un, de lui appartenir, de lui montrer son vrai visage sans faux semblants lui avait fait oublier que sa vie ne serait pas comme ça sans ce fameux jeune homme. Il avait alors laisser ses envies prendre le pas sur la méfiance et la protection permanente sur les personnes qu'il aimait ainsi que sur_ _lui même. Son nez avait frotté le sien et sa main avait touché d'une délicatesse dont il ne s'était cru capable, la joue de la personne qui avait commencé à briser sa carapace de feu. D'un rouge si beau d'après Anna._

_Le murmure approbateur de son ami avait résonné pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreilles. Et il s'était surpris en sentant ses joues rougirent faiblement et avait humidifiés ses lèvres fines comme seul réponse. Pas maintenant, pas encore, pas tout de suite. A ce souvenir le jeune homme caresse de la pulpe de son pouce ses lèvres qui portent encore le gout exquis de celles de celui qui était maintenant son petit ami. Celui à qui il serait toujours fidèle, celui qu'il aimera pour le reste de sa vie, celui qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Jamais. Se souvenant de lui comme de l'homme qu'il aime. Oui, maintenant il n'avais plus peur de lui dire, pas comme quand lui lui avait avoué et que notre jeune homme n'avait rien répondu. Laissant son cerveau assimiler l'information et ses lèvres se clorent en un sourire non feins. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas maintenant._

_Il se souvenait aussi de ce moment, mieux que n'importe lequel d'ailleurs._

_Le blond était allongé à côté de lui, dans le canapé du bar qu'ils fréquentaient tout le temps. Ils étaient seuls, tous les membres étaient partit depuis belle lurette, les laissant baigner dans la douce clarté du soir, une luminosité un peu comme celle ci en fait, se sera parfait pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Le plus jeune s'était installé sur les genoux de son amour, le dévorant d'un regard tendre, emplit de bonté et de joie, il y en avait assez pour deux et c'était avec plaisir qu'il la partageait pour eux deux. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur le cou du jeune homme et il avait placés ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, la bouche le dévorant avec gourmandise._

_- Je veux te donner quelque chose._

_Le rouge arque un sourcil en ne réprimant pas son sourire, qu'allait-il encore lui inventer et qui le mettrais dans l'embarras, sa spécialité en quelques sortes._

_Les paumes fraîches de son petit ami se glissèrent sous le haut blanc, lui laissant ses interrogations pour plus tard alors que sa langue se jouait de lui en caressant doucement la peau de son cou. Des petites plaintes se firent entendre__alors que les deux jeunes hommes découvraient ensemble ces nouvelles sensations. Les lèvres de Mikoto laissaient passer ses soupirs alors que celles de son petit ami aspiraient doucement la peau de sa nuque._

_- Ta .._

_Son index se posa sur sa bouche et un petit rictus embarrassé se dessina sur ses traits, c'était sa première fois, c'était leur première fois, ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient pas doués, il feraient ce qui leur viendra, ce qui leur donnait envie et ce qui exprimait leur amour. Les pupilles de celui qu'il aimait brillaient d'amour et il ne l'interrompit plus une seule fois. Seulement pour soupirer avec aise et allégresse son prénom entre deux gémissements de plaisir._

_Les deux corps s'étaient cherchés, titillés, puis trouvés quand le membres brûlant de Mikoto étaient entré en douceur dans le corps de Tatara, il l'avait vu engloutir son plaisir et n'avait pas brusqué les choses en soufflant fortement pour s'empêcher de dévorer la personne qui lui faisait face._

_-_ _Tu es tellement magnifique._

_Le sourire espiègle était réapparu sur le visage rouge de plaisir et des mouvements lents, calmes, profonds, avaient pris place. Emplissant la pièce de plus en plus sombre de leurs gémissements de bonheur et de plaisir. C'était au moments où Mikoto s'était déversé dans le corps de son, __**son**__ homme que les deux garçons avaient compris. Leurs regard voilés et brumeux s'étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre et leur bouches avaient fondus pour n'en faire plus qu'une. Se goutant avec une avidité renouvelée, un plaisir partagé et un nouveau sentiment. La langue gourmande de Tatara avait caresser la sienne, comme si c'était naturel, comme si ils avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies, comme si ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre._

_Sa voix encore gémissante avait alors murmuré dans son oreille percée quelques mots qui avait fait fondre le célèbre et cruel roi rouge._ _Son sourire s'était fait timide alors qu'il se plante devant l'homme qu'il aime, il inspira et expira avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds. Il était près certes, mais la timidité qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui était toujours là. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort quand il jeta son mégot éteins d'un geste de l'index._

_- J'ai mis du temps Tatara mais je suis là maintenant. Je veux te dire que tu es toute ma vie. Et que je suis près à te le dire moi aussi._

_Un silence prit place alors que les lèvres du Roi bougèrent lentement, laissant les mots tant attendus voleter dans l'air, englober leur espace et enlever le poids au creux de son ventre ._

_Il sourit alors, relevant les yeux pour affronter la réalité et inspirer doucement. C'était fait, il l'avait enfin dit, il osait le faire et assumer ses sentiments. Il resta encore quelques secondes dans le silence ambiant avant de tourner les talons et allumer une nouvelle cigarette d'un mouvement vif, habituel. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant et son sourire perdit un peu de joie. Il l'avait dit et il se sentait mieux, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimeraient toujours._

_Pourquoi ne pas attendre de réaction? Car quand on s'adresse à une tombe, on attend rien en particulier._

_Dans la ville maintenant noire, des mots trop attendus volèrent encore jusqu'au ciel, atteignant lentement le souvenir d'un homme que beaucoup ont aimé. Totsuka Tatara. Mort assassiné._

_[ Je t'aime aussi ]_


End file.
